Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Novelization
by Dorminchu
Summary: Hear now, the tale of a human who was transformed into a Pokémon, and her adventures.


_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - The Novelization._

_Chapter One: Awakening_

She awoke to what she could only perceive as grass beneath her, but she kept her eyes closed. Had the world always been this peaceful?

"Hey."

There was a voice, new and faraway in the murky dark.

"C'mon, snap out of it."

Her eyes fluttered lazily, and then opened, wincing at the sudden brightness that assaulted her vision. A Pikachu was standing over her, looking quite worried.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded , growing accustomed to the light. The Pokémon stepped out of her field of vision and she sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"Wh...Where am I?" She asked.

"Oh, this? This is the Tiny Woods."

She glanced curiously at the Electric Mouse, wondering vaguely why it could talk to her. Somehow the Pokémon seemed...bigger. Or was she imagining things?

"Well, I'm glad you're OK! You weren't moving, and you weren't really breathing, so I was kinda' worried for a second. But you're awake now!" He grinned, paw scratching the back of his head. She assumed it was a he; it certainly seemed like one.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Pikachu." He added, seemingly as an afterthought. She gave him a small smile. He seemed rather cheerful.

"So," Pikachu continued, "I don't remember you around these parts. You have any idea how you ended up knocked out like this?"

"Wait...I was knocked out?" She seemed confused.

"Yeah," Pikachu confirmed, paw dropping to his side. "You were just sorta' lying here. So I figured you were in a battle or somethin' and you fainted."

"I...dunno." She said, trailing off as it occurred to her that she didn't remember ever getting here, let alone anything before she'd woke up.

"I'm no Pokémon, though." She muttered, a nervous smile on her features. "I'm a human."

The Pikachu gawked at her as though she'd said something totally outlandish.

"Uh...what's a _human_? You look like a totally normal Eevee to me."

"What!?" This statement coupled with his seriousness jerked her from her stupor. Her body tensed in alarm, voice was rising in time with her abruptly terrified demeanor. "Are you kidding-I'm a _human, _you know what a human is!"

The Pokémon cocked its head slightly, an alarmed expression on its face.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I'm sure-" She began, bolting up to face him, and in doing so she tripped, catching her fall, and to her horror, she found that she had paws instead of hands, and the reason for the Pikachu's sudden size was because _she must be-_

"_Aaaagh_!" The Eevee screamed, and the Pikachu jumped violently.

"Whoa! C-Calm down!" He yelped, watching her frantically struggle to get as far as possible from him, instead tripping again over her own tail and landing flat on her stomach, paws on either side of her head, breathing heavily. Pikachu watched her, tentatively inching forwards until he was in front of her. He knelt to her level.

"I'm...uh...not going to hurt you or anything, if that's why you're afraid." Pikachu said nervously, a paw extended to help her up. She gave a sort of half-whimper, half-sigh at his words, lifting her head from the ground to look at him. Her paw joined his, and he pulled her up with a small smile. "Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name?" He asked awkwardly, stepping back to allow her some time to further adjust to her surroundings. "Eve." She replied, not quite meeting his eyes. Pikachu raised an eyebrow. "Eve? And you're an Eevee? Is that some crazy coincidence or something?"

Eve shot him a particularly exasperated look.

_"Help me! Please!"_

Both jumped in alarm, glancing around the forest clearing for the source of the commotion.

"What..?" Eve muttered. Pikachu's ears twitched, he turned to say something and-

A Butterfree shot out from the trees and tore between them, oblivious to their startled cries. It gave a little shriek of fright when it saw Pikachu, cowering behind tattered wings.

"_No!"_ It wailed, "_Please, not my son-"_

"What's wrong?" Eve asked tentatively, watching the Butterfree, noticing grime and a few bloody spots across its body here and there.

"It's okay." Pikachu tried to comfort the shivering butterfly, "We won't hurt-"

"My _son!" _It screamed, rounding on him. They both yelled and toppled backwards, and the Butterfree, realizing that they were harmless, shrank back, looking ashamed.

"I'm so s-sorry," It whimpered, "But my son fell into a fissure, and he c-can't-"

"Is there any way we can help?" Eve was the first to recover, approaching the Butterfree.

"I _tried _to save him, I _tried," _Butterfree replied, "But...the wild Pokémon...they...I'm not a f-fighter, and-and-"

It choked out a sob, its voice raising several octaves and coming out into a faint squeak.

_"He's all alone down there-"_

"We'll go." Pikachu cut in, and the Pokémon sobbed even harder, evidently torn between despair and an overwhelming sense of relief.

"Th-thank you! I d-don't know what I would have d-done-"

Pikachu turned to Eve, and nodded.

"Let's go."

"W-wait!" The Butterfree called. "The fissure's that way." It motioned towards a section of the forest that it had come from, thick with trees.

Eve looked back at the Butterfree.

"Thank you." She called back.

Pikachu tapped her on the shoulder. "C'mon."

Eve turned, and they started off down the way the Butterfree had come.

* * *

Welp, here's the first chapter. Not exciting, I know. It'll get better. ^-^"

Read and Review? 8)


End file.
